A molded article of a composite material, which is produced by adding reinforcement materials such as a glass fiber to a resin material, is used in structural parts of various machines and automobiles, pressure containers and tubular structural objects.
As a material constituting the molded article of a composite material, a composite yarn in which a continuous reinforcement fiber and a continuous thermoplastic resin fiber are continuously and uniformly mixed and a fabric comprising the composite yarn have been proposed.
Further, a molded article obtained by heating the fabric to about 280° C. to allow the thermoplastic resin portion to melt, and then cooling it to about 50° C. to solidify it, has also been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Recently, as a hybrid molding method for forming a structural member having a complicated shape, a method of inserting a metal member and a composite material into a mold of an injection molding machine, and then injecting a molten thermoplastic resin composition into the mold to obtain a composite molded article, has been proposed.